comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-02 - Statue of Muggoo-Nugoo: Night at the Museum
Out of Africa comes a strange craved statue of some tribal god. This statue is cover in rare gems and strange markings. This statue now is in the Gothum Museum. Now to most it's an oddity but to some (those who can use magic and deal in it) this statue is more. It is said the magic trapped in the statue can bring out magical hidden potentials and abilities. The gem and magic of the statue a target to thoughs who skirt the laws of the land. Tonight is a moonless night the type of night that prefect for a late night heist. A pair of unmarked pannled vans pulls up the alley and a group of mask men and women come out of the van follow by a beautiful woman in a tight leather body suit. She looks at one man, "cut the power." The man nods and walks over to the powerbox and cutes the wires turning off the alarms. She looks at a woman, "open the door, "yes Mistress al Ghul" She walks to the door in the alley and picks the lock quickly and the door opens. Talia al Ghul smiles, "good now capture the guards don't harm them if you can help it." The masked men and women file in to the building each heavy armed. The men and women quickly over power the guards tieing them up in the store room. Talia al Ghul makes her way to the room with the statue and smashes the case and takes the statue out, "Finally it's mine ...this will please Father." White Fox was already aware of the break in by the time the power had been cut. Watching the city from the building’s roof gave her a rather good vantage point. She was not long contacting her ally, Blade when she realized it was a robbery. Informing him to hurry, and those they would be going in from the roof. The warrior was silent until her companion arrived. Holding up a security card, Fox simply opened the roof access door and smiled behind their mask. "Looks like we have company." was all they said before darting inside, trusting Blade to follow behind. Blade was working on his car when he was contacted by Fox. But it didn't take him long to get where Fox asked him to meet her. Silently, he moves to stand next to her, sunglasses on his eyes as he watches the museum. The night didn't hinder his vision at all. He grunts. "This better be worth it, Fox." When his white clad partner goes inside. Blade follows along; making no sound and making sure that the door didn't make any sound when he closed it. The two heroes’ entrance goes unnoticed by the woman and her well-armed goons. Talia's focus is squarely on the on the statue and the magical marking on it. The rarely and the gem of the statue make it price worth the debt of a small country but the magic inside makes it priceless. her family known to sell such things on the black market and this one of the biggest scores she has gotten her father would be proud." She slips the statue into the leather bag her carrying and looks around the room just a quick glace of anything else that might be magical and worth the trouble of stealing. Fox looks over to Blade silently for only a moment before nodding. Leaning over the second floor balcony, the fox secures a small hook to the railing and simply let’s pull them over the side, using the leather grip in their hand to slow the descent. The only alert to the Fox's presence would be the ringing of the Tsuba on their sword as Fox draws their blade, rushing towards the first pair of gunman letting that blade slash at their weapons, intending to cut them in twain. Blade leaps over the stairs and drops all the way down to the first floor where Talia is. He lands with a soft thud in a crouch and then slowly stands up to his feet. For the moment, he doesn't draw a weapon. "There are two ways to go about this. One, put the item back that you stole. Or two. Resist. I hope you pick two." He states with a straight face. Taken out the men's guns before they knew you were there was a smart thing. The men drop the useless metal in their hands. One pulls out a retractable night stick, "on your going pay for that." The other man picks up his radio, "we got a hero." He then pulls out a night stick herself and starts forward. These men are not street thugs you can tell by how they move they have hand to hand combat. The first man evades your slashes and swings his night stick for your knees. Talia turns to face blade she seems calm and collected, "you’re not who I expected to join me here tonight. I don't know if I know you so I think introductions are in order, "I am Talia al Ghul, maybe you heard of me?" half her face is cover with her black hair as she looks at you calm, "and who might you be?" She reaches up and touchs her ear and the report of another hero come over the radio she wearing in her ear, "seems you didn't come alone. It is rude to come to a privet party uninvited." She seems amused more than angered by this. Kaoru's movements were fluid as the man moved to strike her, simply dropping her blade to her side. The weapon impacting it would strike the blade instead of her leg and as her blade cut clean through that baton, Fox would simply shake her finger at the man, scolding him and shaking her head. Bringing her weapon up again, her posture prepared to strike or defend. Fox wouldn’t speak, simply pointing at the men who were clearly in over their heads and give them one chance to escape, her finger motioning for the exit since their guns were destroyed. Blade replies. "I'm familiar with your father. By reputation only, I'm afraid. They call me Blade." He doesn't seem worried or scared in the least himself. Then again, he's what scares the things that go bump in the night. "So..about that item?" A brow rises over the lenses of his sunglasses slightly. Steps back as the blade makes easy work of his weapon, "damn you b*tch" The other man takes his place and brings his baton at your head this time. Like the other man this one seems to have some hand to hand combat. The first man circles you while your distactic by the other man throws a knee at the small of your back in a round house fastion. From down the hall around a corner you can start to hear footsteps many boots hitting the ground and not slowly they are running. Talia smiles, "oh Blade I heard of you as well you’re the vampire who hunts your own kind. Some may call it noble some may call it evil but in truth only history can tell which way you be painted long after your dead or the vampires." She reaches into her bag and shakes her head, "as for the little man in here I sorry to say I can't give it up. It worth so much to me I can't just part with it. She takes out a laser pistol and aims it at you, "now if you please collect your friend and depart I will not have to dispatch you today." White Fox wouldn't be set upon so easily, atleast not by your average thug. The knee finds Fox's back and causes a slight grunt before the fox spins around quickly, spliting 'Duran' into a pair of swords instead of just one. Keeping one trained on one enemy, her other blade moves to slash a shallow wound onto the man's leg who had struck her with his knee, her white costume appearing as a blur with the speed at which she moves before she crouches down defensivly. She didn't want to hurt these men, they were likely in over their heads she thought. Giving them one last chance to escape, the Fox points to the exit and then brandishes her weapons agressivly. Blade smirks, showing a bit of fang. "If you know who I am, then you know that toy won't kill me." He flicks his wrist off to the side as a diversionary tactic and then blurs from sight, using his vampiric speed. Appearing behind Talia, one had attempts to grip her wrist holding the laser while he attempts use the crook of his elbow to squeeze her around the neck. "I'm curious. I wasn't aware that knowledge of my kind was readily available to run of the mill thieves." The man you swing your sword at jumps over the sword these men are more than common street thugs and more like low level fighters. Both men start to circle you like sharks whenever you focus on one the other would do a mock attack to force you to shift your focus but both these men do not attack you fully again. Soon the sound of running boots comes louder and about three other men still with their laser rifles turn the corner in the hall. that would make five men one fully unharmed, one with a baton and three with laser weapons. The leader of the three new comers aims his gun at you shouts out, "Drop the swords and lay flat on the ground and you will not be harmed." Talia smirks as you tell her toy will not work on her and she gasp slightly as you blur and grab her. She does not struggle as you hold her. She looks back at you, "oh you hurt me my father and I are far from run of a mill. My father age could match many of your kind and as you know with time a man can learn many things." She gives you a grin and shifts her body and next thing you know she throws you using your size and weigh against you, "also you should not touch a lady" Fox had given these men ample chances to escape, and they instead threatened her with more violence. The Fox grunts softly and spins rapidly. Her movement was certainly more than your average low level fighter could handle, her blades aiming to slash at hamstrings and arm tendons. She didn’t want to have to kill them, but if they continued to fight she would. For now she simply moved to disable. The blackened blades almost whistled through the air before the fox once again resumes her defensive posture, her blades tilted towards the men with guns. Blade feels Talia's body tense and heard the blood increase the flow to her muscles before she began to throw him. The wrist he was holding that held the laser? He bears down on it with his strengh, looking to shatter the bone just before he is tossed over Talia's shoulder. Flipping in midair, he lands on his feet with his back to the woman. Taking a moment to push his sunglasses back up onto his nose, he turns to face her as he smoothes the lapels on his leather trenchcoat. "Apparently, he didn't learn enough. There is a vast difference from the vampires of your world versus the ones from mine. For one thing, I don't see a lady standing before me. I see a potential meal. But not even I would stoop that low, no matter how hungry I got." Quickdrawing two shruiken from his belt he flicks them towards Talia and then follows behind them. The shruiken and he make it to Talia at around the same time, thanks to his enhanced speed. Making a fist, he attempts to drive it into Talia's midsection. Hard. The two men closes to you go down before they can react to your movement hamstrings and arm tendons cut making them unable to move. They lay there screaming in pain and blood starts to pool under and around them. The other three start to fire but are soon over taken by your speed and soon they are on the ground screaming in the same situation as the first two. The path is clear for you to move to Blade and Talia. Talia while knowing of vampires has little to no training in fighting them. She stands there holding her broken wrist her gun on the floor and a look that is a mix of pain and anger but is the anger at Blade or herself for allowing herself to be hurt, "damn it! That hurts! Why do you want the statue its no...." that all she gets out before she has to evade the projectiles and by luck blade. She fast (for a human) and clearly well trained. She stands and starts to run for the exit, "fall back to meet's place alpha use all exit plans." Fox wouldn’t wait for the men to hit the ground, looking over at the nearest glass case and smashing it to set off the alarm before pushing herself hard to catch up with blade and Talia. The Fox knew that she and blade couldn’t let that statue leave the building! Blade makes small clucking noises in his throat. "Not leaving so soon are you? You still have something that I want." However, since the woman was leaving, he didn't really feel like embarassing her more, so instead of stopping her, he simply streaks by, taking the pouch on her hip. He could still hear the steady heartbeat of Fox upstairs so he knew his partner didn't need his help. "If you want it that badly, then I can't let you have it." He comments. Kaoru seeing that aparently the security systems isolated power had also been cut hisses under her mask and begins to double time it towards Blade to assist him in his retrieval of the artifact. Blade looks at the bag in his hand and then back to Talia. He offers her a wide smile, showing off his pointy teeth. "Make me." At first the thought Fox was wasting his time calling him in on a rudamentary theft. But Talia intrigues him slightly. She was so confident at the beginning..most of them were. And he hadn't even gotten serious yet. Aside from a couple shruiken, he has yet to use any of the vast arsenal he has hidden on his body. "I have no use for money. Besides..I have more than I will ever need. I'm old..remember?" Funny, he only looks to be in his early thirties. "Run home to daddy...before I decide to eat you." He smiles again, obviously attempting to intimidate and scare her. Talia frowns some she will need a trip to the pits for her wrist if she going use it any time soon. She looks up at the Chopper and smiles at blade, "you should not taint its rude." With that some black ropes are dropped from above and mean cover head foot in protection descend down the rope some and take aim with laser rifles. They do not wait and they open fire on both Blade and Fox. At the same moment Tailia takes out a shrunken and throw it at the strap of the bag and runs forward to grab it. Kaoru snarls as she slaps her weapons together causing them to merge and the weapon to shift into naginata. Feet slaping the ground as she ran seeing the chopper descend and Talia moving to take the artifact, she plants the haft of her weapon into the ground and vaults herself forward, bringing the blade of that weapon down in an overhead strike towards the bag. If Talia was so insistant on retrieving it, she would certainly be putting her hands at risk. Blade watches as ropes decend from the sky. He sighs a little. "They continue to underestimate me." And then he's gone with the bag. His free hand draws one of the machine gun pistols while he is moving as a blur. He begins shooting at the men coming down the ropes because well, they can't really dodge at the moment. His shots are well placed, his speed, accuracy and agility have been honed by years and years of combat..and then there's the vampire thing, too. His shots are not aimed to kill, but to maim. Talia reaches for the bag or where it should be and finds it's not there she able to stop herself just a hair from where the sword comes down in fact her knuckles scrape it. She gasps and frowns, "he fast." She looks at the Fox and pulls out a sai from her belt, "you got me at a disadvantage at the moment." She still holds her other arm protecting the broken wrist. If the statue was not worth so much she would just leave without it. She does not attack the fox, "just have your friend hand over the statue and we can leave in peace." Fox snorted slightly as she moved to turn, following the bag with her eyes as she moved. Unfortunatly for Fox this left her in a perfect position to be grabbed from behind by the infamous Talia. Her arm outstretched slightly as her weapon once again took Sword Form. As she realises Blade has it under control the woman pulls her arm back. Blade hasn't had this much fun since he decimated that vampire nest in New York a couple weeks ago. Now, he's running along the walls of the museum itself, continuing to put bullets into the ninjas decending from above. Though some make it down, a lot of them don't. Taking the bag, he stuffs it within the confinues of his trench as he holsters his gun. He draws the guardless acid etched sword from his back, holding it loosely in one arm as he waits to see what action the ninjas take next. "This is going to be painful for you. Take the girl and go. The package stays here. Don't make me get serious." Talia takes this chance and grabs the fox pointing the sharp tip of the sai to her throat, "don't move or your dead. Her other arms is across Fox's chest holding you tight to her, "Blood sucker return the statue or your pet here discovers if there is an afterlife." The ninjas (the ones that make it to the ground still aim laser rifle at blade sure they will not kill you but it hurt a lot. No one moves waiting for your reply but each one has a finger on their tiger in case Blade tries something. Fox smiles under her mash for a moment as Talia grabs her, pulling her snug against her. Fox could only laugh as she whispered "Sora ha mattakupointo desu."(That is exactly the point.) before suddenly pulling the twin blades of her katana against her chest, shoving it clear through her and talia in a single swift motion. The would wouldnt be fatal, not even close, unless talia decided not to flee. Dark crimson with swirls of black dripped from Fox's chest, the warrior not moving a muscle untill she withdrew the blade, falling to the floor if Talia lets her go. Blade shrugs slightly towards Talia. "That tactic also won't work with me. I don't care if the Fox lives or dies. I thought you said you knew me?" He chuckles slightly before looking at the ninjas with lasers. He muses. "I wonder how many of your limbs I can take before one of actually gets a chance to pull the trigger. Does anyone wanna find out!?" He laughs and then his face grows serious. "You muthafuckas have no idea with what you’re dealing with here." He takes off his sunglasses and puts them into a pocket, revealing inhuman looking eyes. "Shoot if you want to die." Talia gasp as she feels the sword enter her she falls away before it deadly and stumbles back holding her wound. overhead a male voice rings out, "Enough! Bring my daughter home!" With this the ninjas turn away from blade as it he does not matter and move over to Talia and pick her up. On the broken skylight stands her father looking very displeased. The Ninjas take her to the ropes and attach her before the rope is pulled up. The older man looks down at Blade and Fox a frown still on his face, "You have won the day the statue is yours." he then takes a rope and is pulled up in the chopper as well. The chopper then flies off and the ninjas vanish in a storm of smoke bombs. No one attack Blade or Fox they just flee. Kaoru coughs once, pushing herself to her feet, pushing her swords tips into the ground, using it to aid her. She looks up at blade and calls out "We need to contact the authorities." she would say before looking down at her wound, "We have wounded upstairs, they do not have to die." Blade snorts. "Can't you do anything without bleeding out all over the place?" He takes the bag and pushes it into Kaoru's hands. "This wasn't totally a waste of my time. I don't care if the ones die or not. The night his young, and I have things to do. You do what you want." He pauses. "I sense something unnatural about that thing. Guard it closely." He spins his sword in his hand once before slamming it back home on his back without missing a beat. Sirens can be heard now I guess if you hover a chopper over this building long enough someone will notice. In short time the place is swarming with cops. Though with Blade and Fox speed you both can get out before they get there if you two choose to. Blade is not a fan of the fuzz. So by the time the sirens start, Blade has already gone back into the night which spawned him. Though he does leave Kaoru with some words of wisdom. "Don't put that thing back in the museum." Kaoru nods as Blade makes his comment "Then for now, it comes with us." she says, taking the object with her to 'The Place' they always meet up.